Zuma/Trivia
*Zuma is a chocolate Labrador. Labrador retrievers are extremely fond of water, making him perfect for his job. *Zuma is the very first pup to appear on an episode's title card ("Pups Make a Splash"). *Although Zuma appears to be the 7th member of the PAW Patrol (hence the #7 on his hovercraft), Rubble was actually the 7th member of the PAW Patrol. *He is often confused to be female, likely because of the ''-a'' ending of his name, which may denote feminine quality in certain languages. People also tend to mistake his gender judging by his high voice. In the Brazilian dub of PAW Patrol, like Marshall, Zuma is referred to as a female pup when Thamires Oliveira voices him in Season 1 (and some episodes in Season 2) before his role is taken over by Yago Contatori, who later redubbed Thamires Oliveira's lines. **Though his Season 6 voice actor, Shayle Simons, also voices the Australian Leo Chockers from Let's Go Luna (the other is Carlos's voice in late Season 3). *Zuma is the only pup who has a pup pack that doesn't need sound recognition to respond. For example, in "Pups Save a Goodway", he turns on his flashlight in the dive. *Zuma is shown to be an expert kite-surfer. *Zuma likely has a great lung capacity, evidenced by his rescue in "Pups Save a Walrus" (he had to give Wally his rebreather for an extended period of time underwater). *Zuma is the second pup to take place of another pup in a mission, as seen in "Pups Save a Super Pup". *In the first three seasons of the show Zuma had a speech impediment (possibly rhotacism). His impediment can most fluently be heard whenever he says something that starts with an "R" (i.e. when he says "Ryder", "Rocky" or "Rubble", it sounds like "Wyder," "Wocky," or "Wubble," respectively). He has since lost the impediment when Carter Thorne took over as voice actor. *Zuma has been first called for a mission 57 times. *Zuma has been called for backup 40 times. *Zuma has been called into action (either a first response or backup) 107 times. *His buoy is actually a life preserver. *Zuma's name means "peace" in Arabic. *His name is often mistaken for an online game with the same name, Zuma. *He may have been named after a beach in Malibu, California. *Even though people tend to think he is afraid of nothing, he is afraid of ghosts as seen in "Pups and the Ghost Pirate". *Zuma can walk on hind legs, proven in "Pups and the Ghost Pirate". **This makes Zuma the first pup who can walk on their hind legs, the second being Everest. *"Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt" proves how much Zuma and Rocky are friends, even though Rocky is afraid of water. *Zuma finally first-deployed with Rubble as a pair of two in "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus". **However, he and Rubble were first-deployed in "Pups Save a Friend" and "Pups Save Their Floating Friends", even though it was with a few of the other pups at the time. *In "Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie", it is shown that Zuma is an expert on Pup Pup Boogie. *Zuma is the only pup that has amber eyes. *Zuma is the only pup with a single-colour fur as the other pups' fur consists of multiple colors. *Zuma was given a submarine in "Pups Save the Diving Bell". *Zuma finally first-deployed with Rocky in "Pups Save the Diving Bell". *Zuma finally first-deployed with Everest in "Pups Save the Deer". *Zuma has never first-deployed with Tracker or Robo-Dog as a pair of two. *Most times when Zuma uses his equipment in his vehicle, it is a buoy. However, in "Pups Save a Dolphin Pup", it is shown he has a buoy rope without the buoy. Also, in "The New Pup", it is revealed that he has a buoy line in his pup pack besides his scuba gear. In "Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show", that is the only time he uses his dinghy. *He has a friendly rivalry with Chase. *Zuma is described as the youngest pup along with Rubble at 5 years old and Everest is the oldest at 8 years old. Presumably some liberty is taken and dogs in the show have similar lifespan to humans, as 5 "dog years" would make him equivalent to 36 years old. **In an introductory video by Nick Jr. UK, Zuma is described as the youngest pup, but no difference in age between him and Rubble was quoted. *Zuma seems to be able to swim in freezing waters with no problem. *In "Tracker Joins the Pups!" Zuma says that he loves coconut and coconut milk. *Zuma is the only pup to wear the cap of his Sea Patrol uniform backward. *In "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Wiggly Whale", Zuma mentioned that he likes seaweed. *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Tracker *Ryder Category:Partially Protected Category:Protagonist Trivia Category:Dog Trivia